Leçon de drague à la Hermione Granger
by Ines519
Summary: Quand Hermione décide de séduire Ron ça ne tourne pas réellement comme elle l'imaginait...


**Leçon de drague à la Hermione Granger**

Nous sommes le 2 juin 1996 et moi, Hermione Granger, j'ai été entrainée de force hors de mes révisions par Ronald Weasley.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà ressenti ça: quand je suis près de lui mon coeur bat si vite que j'en ai mal à la poitrine, des avions, formidables inventions moldues, font des loopings dans mon ventre, je rougis et une vague de chaleur soudaine m'emporte.

J'en ai parlé à Ginny.

**FLASH-BACK**

_**_**__Ooooh, ma chèère je vois de l'amouuuur, beaucoup d'amour..._

__Ginny arrête d'imiter Trelawney et sois sérieuse._

__Je suis sérieuse ! Tu es tout simplement amoureuse de mon crétin de frère._

__De Ron ?!?_

__Noon de Bill...Bien sur que je parle de Ron !_

__Mais...Je ne l'aime pas ! C'est mon meilleur ami._

__Comme Harry est le mien...L'amitié n'empêche pas l'amour. contraire !_

__Mais comment j'ai fais pour tomber amoureuse ?_

__Ça ne se contrôle pas l'amour. Bon maintenant cours lui avouer !_

__Pardon ?! Mais je vais pas lui dire !_

__Aller ! C'est pas si duur que ça ! A moins que tu ne sois une préfète_

_"Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Je-Suis-Coincée"_

__Tu peux parler toi !Si Harry n'avait pas fait le premier pas tu serais encore à baver devant lui en essayant d'aligner_

_3 mots et rougissant à ton poème de première année: "Ils a les yeux du crapaud frais du matin" !_

__Oooh désolé Hermione de ne pas être aussi parfaite que toi, dit Ginny sur un ton ironique._

__Ginnevra Molly Weasley ! Arrête de te payer ma tête et donne moi des conseils pour séduire ton crétin de frère !_

__Ah ! Alors tout d'abord attache toi les cheveux avec une queue haute. Puis met un maillots avec un décolleté !_

__Pourquoi je devrais me faire une queue haute ?_

__Çà te donne un air moins sévère, bonne chance !_

Je partis en laissant Ginny seule.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Pour revenir à cette après-midi du 2 juin, j'ai écouté les conseils de Ginny et je me suis laissée emporter par de sortir de la salle commune j'ai enfilé un maillot avec un décolleté en V et je me suis fais une queue haute.C'est parti pour une leçon de drague à la Hermione Granger !

_Ron, il fait chaud...

_Bravo Hermione ! Tu veux une récompense pour la plus fabuleuses des découvertes ?

**Et merde ! Moi qui pensais qu'il allait se soucier de moi, nous mettre à l'ombre et me mettre de la crème solaire...C'est mal barré !**

_Euuh...non merci Ronald.

_Bien tu as faim ?

_Hein ?!?

_Bien sur que tu as faim ! Les grandes découvertes ça ouvre l'appétit !

_HAHA. Très amusant Ronald.

_Et oui ma cher Hermignonne. Car sais-tu que Poudlard est championne du monde en enseignement de la rigolade ?

_Ah oui ? Qui enseigne cette matière ? Toi ? Harry ? Fred et George ont abandonnés leur boutique ?

_Mais non, Mione. C'est Peeves qui anime ce cours.

_Bien sur, où avais-je la tête ?

Et sans que je comprenne pourquoi il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

_Ron qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle ?

_Hermione Granger essayant de faire de l'humour ! Ça méritait un éclat de rire !

Bon trève de plaisanterie, tu as faim ?

_Tu ne penses donc qu'à manger ?

_Non je pense à toi aussi.

_Pardon ?

_bah oui ...Huuum...Tu es une amie de Ginny...Ouai ma soeur...J'te vois comme ma soeur...

_Aah ? comme ta soeur ?!

_Euuh...Oui.

_Tu n'as pas l'air sur de toi Ronald.

_Si bien sur que je suis sûr de moi ! Et arrête de m'appeler Ronald tu me fais penser à ma mère !

_Au moins tu ne lui ment pas à ta mère !

_Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne t'ai pas menti !

_Ronald, tu veux savoir ce qui n'est pas un mensonge ? Écoute moi bien attentivement: Je t'aime.

Et maintenant je te laisses réfléchir a tes mensonges j'ai des leçons à revoir.

_Attend 'Mione. Tu peux répéter ?

_Pourquoi ? Pour que tu ais le plaisir de pouvoir te moquer de moi en le répétant à toutes les personnes que tu croiseras ? Non merci.

_Je ne te comprend pas.

_Ron...Je sais bien que mes sentiments envers toi ne sont pas réciproques et je m'en veut d'avoir gacher notre amitié.

_Mais putin Hermione t'es aveugle ?!

_Harry ?!?

_Ouais, , Ron t'aime depuis longtemps mais je pense qu'il s'en ait rendu compte que au cours de notre 4ème anné-toi k'épisode avec Ron, bah Hermione a tout toute façon tout le monde a Poudlard sais que vous vous aimez alor s'il-vous-plait. On a Voldi a tuer !

_Putin Harry ! T'es d'un romantisme ! T'as tout gaché !

_Ron ne jure pas ! Harry on en reparlera plus tard.

_Ouai, a plus Harry.

_Adieu, amis indignes !

_Sacré comédien le balafré !

_Ron ! Bon où on en était ?

_Je sais plus mais j'avais très envie de faire ça.

Avant que je puisse réagir il m'embrassa. je répondis à son baiser avec fougue.

_Je t'aime belle brune.

_Je t'aime aussi.

Voilà c'était peut-être pas la meilleure leçon du monde mais pour moi ça a marché !

**Fin.**


End file.
